No joke for James
by Skrillexia
Summary: James is a proud engine, he was always proud of his paint but when James plays a trick he get's into trouble


No joke for James

**Summary**: - James was boasting to the other engines about how useful he was to the railway and he thought he was better than any engine, But when he plays a trick on one of the engines he gets into trouble.

**Note**: - I'm using my own version of the engines not the CGI =)

James was a proud engine he pulled both passengers and freight, he was also proud of his red paint. One day James was at the sheds only Percy Henry and Thomas were there.

**James**: Y'know you three I am the most useful engine on Sodor.

**Thomas**: Don't talk nonsense.

**Percy**: We are all useful, the fat controller says so and he's head of the railway.

**Henry**: You'm puffed up in that smoke box of yours.

**James**: I am not.

**Thomas**: You are.

James snorted and puffed away.

Later James arrived at the docks, he was still boasting but this time to Gordon and Rebecca.

**James**: Y'know you two I am the pride of the line.

**Gordon**: James I'm not in the mood to hear your boasting.

**Rebecca**: Me and Gordon saw you pulling coal trucks earlier.

**Gordon**: You'm only a goods engine.

James was cross.

**James**: I pull coaches too!

**Gordon**: Not as much as I do you don't.

**James**: Well the fat controller has plans for me.

James was only making this up but Gordon and Rebecca believed him.

**Gordon**: What plans are they?

**James**: Wait and see.

Gordon puffed away, James was worried.

**James**: Now what am I going to do.

Later Thomas was shunting shiny coaches, then James arrived.

**Thomas**: Hey James.

**James**: Hey Thomas, are those coaches for me?

**Thomas**: No these are for Gordon's express; I'll fetch your freight cars in a minute.

Then James had a cheeky idea.

**James**: Thomas the fat controller just told me that I'm to do the express.

Thomas was puzzled.

**Thomas**: What about the freight cars?

**James**: Give 'em to Gordon.

**Thomas**: Ok then orders are orders I suppose.

And Thomas puffed away to get the trucks.

James was coupled up to the express then he puffed away.

Thomas returned with a long line of trucks.

Then Gordon arrived, he was surprised to see there were no coaches.

**Gordon**: Thomas where's the express?

**Thomas**: Well James told me that Sir Topham hat told him to do the express instead of you.

Gordon was cross.

**Gordon**: Thomas I was meant to do the express not James.

**Thomas**: But James told me it was the fat controller's orders.

**Rebecca**: I think James has played a trick on you Thomas.

**Gordon**: Definitely.

**Thomas**: I should've known, I'm sorry Gordon.

**Gordon**: It ain't your fault Thomas; you were just tryin' to be useful.

**Thomas**: We'd better tell Sir Topham hat.

**Gordon**: Good idea, let's go.

And they puffed out of the depo.

Thomas and Gordon arrived at Knapford station; the fat controller was there he was surprised to see that Gordon didn't have his coaches.

**Fat controller**: Gordon where are your coaches?

**Thomas**: Well it started off when I shunted Gordon's express coaches, then James arrived he asked me if the coaches were for him and I told him no, then he told me that you said that James was to pull the express instead of Gordon.

The fat controller was cross.

**Fat controller**: Don't you worry you three I'll sort James out.

**Rebecca**: What you going to do?

**Fat controller**: Me to know and you to find out, Gordon you'll have to pull them trucks they need to be delivered.

**Gordon**: Ok sir.

Then he puffed back to the depo.

Gordon was coupled up to the trucks.

**Rebecca**: I thought you hated pulling trucks.

**Gordon**: To be honest Rebecca I don't mind pulling trucks.

**Rebecca**: Cool.

Then they set off out of the depo with the long line of trucks.

Meanwhile James was puffing down the line, he was very proud of himself.

**James**: I am so clever.

Then James arrived at Marron station, the fat controller was there he was cross.

**Fat controller**: James some jokes are funny but this one isn't, the amount of confusion you have caused it's unbelievable.

**James**: Yes sir sorry sir.

**Fat controller**: Finish the express then go to the sheds and don't come out till you are wanted.

James puffed sadly away.

The next day the other engines were teasing James.

**Henry**: Hey Rebecca I wonder who'll be pulling the express *chuckles*.

**Rebecca**: Hmm I dunno what do you think Gordon?

**Gordon**: I expect it'll be me because James was told to stay in the shed till further notice.

The engines laughed, except James he felt silly.

Later James had to pull a goods train, Thomas had just shunted his trucks for him.

**Thomas**: Here your freight cars James.

**James**: Listen Thomas I'm sorry I played a trick on you, it was a stupid thing to do.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Hey these fright cars are glad to have you back.

James smiled.

James worked hard all day, soon the day's work was done and he puffed to the water tower, he felt a lot better after his drink then Gordon arrived.

**Gordon**: Hey you finished?

**James**: Yeah and Gordon I'm sorry for tricking you I shouldn't have done it I just wanted an important job.

**Gordon**: Being useful is important James, and it's alright sometimes I get too tired to do the express.

**Rebecca**: And sometimes he's too unwell to do it.

Then James had an idea.

**James**: How about when you're unwell or too tired to do the express I could do it for you.

**Gordon**: You'd do that for me?

**James**: It's the only way I can think to make it up to you.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Thanks James that'll be a good help, obviously you'll have to pull it if I have another job to do as well.

**James**: Obviously.

Gordon chuckled.

**James**: I'll let you get to the water tower.

James moved out of Gordon's way, then Gordon had a long drink out of the water tower, James decided to wait for Gordon.

**Gordon**: I needed that, c'mon then let's get to the sheds.

James smiled, then they set off for the sheds.

When they arrived the fat controller was there, James gulped.

**Fat controller**: James you have worked really hard and been a really useful engine.

James felt proud, then he remembered something.

**James**: Sir me and Gordon were talking earlier about the express, he was saying how tired he get's, so I thought of the idea when Gordon needs to do another job or he's unwell or too tired to do the express, I could do it for him.

The fat controller smiled.

**Fat controller**: Good idea James, I don't want you taking advantage of this Gordon ok?

**Gordon**: I won't don't worry.

Then the fat controller left.

**Gordon**: Thanks James.

**James**: At least I'll be allowed to do the express this time.

Everyone laughed, James just smiled.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a comment =) **


End file.
